Strangers
by kinemcfly
Summary: Katie is a normal teenage girl, except that she doesn't quite like One Direction. One day she meets Max online, but it turns out he isn't the one she expected. A Niall Horan/One Direction story
1. Chapter 1

"Katie!" I heard someone yell after me as I walked trough the school hall on a cold Wednesday morning. I turned around to see a gorgeous redheaded and a pretty blonde girl coming towards me. It was Gabriela and Amy, my two best friends. They had the hugest grin on their faces which only meant...Oh no! I started walking very fast, not wanting to hear what they had to say. I hear they yell my name, I just kept walking while getting a lot of looks. I suddenly bumped into something big and felled on the floor. I looked up to see my English teacher looking strangely at me. "Sorry Mr. Simons!" Gabriela said as she and Amy lifted me up from the floor. I was slightly embarrassed. "See you in English" Amy said as we walked to first class.

"Why did you keep walking?" Amy asked as we walked into first class, we had history, one of my favourite subjects. I sat down on my usual spot. I looked at her seriously. "Okay, we understand! You don't want to hear about the One Direction concert! But it was amazing!" Gabriela said excited. Here we go again. "One Direction that. One Direction this. One Direction everything. They are the only thing you talk about. Do you never get tired? I mean, can't we talk about something else? Something I like? I don't freaking like One Direction so just please give me a break!" I interrupted their conversation loudly. There was an awkward silence. We just kept looking at each other. "Ehm..so how was your weekend?" Gabriella said awkwardly. "Nice save!" I answered as the teacher walked trough the door and the class started.

"Why don't you like them?" They asked as we sat down at the table during lunch. I gave they a serious look. "They are handsome, they can sing, they are nice, how can you hate them? They're perfect!" They said being completely serious. "They are five arrogant pricks! End of discussion!" I could see they wanted to argue back. "Sorry girls, that's just my opinion!" I said "Well that can change" I looked up at the, were they being serious? I broke into a fist of laughter. "You can't be serious with this!" I laughed but soon stopped as looked them in the eyes. They were so serious. "No no no, you girls are out of your minds!" I took a bite of my sandwich and started chewing. "You are coming with us to the concert next week." They were going to another concert? "I'm not going," I protested. "Come on Katie, it will be fun. You never hangs out with us anymore, you are always on that computer" I looked at them guilty. I know I hadn't been the greatest friend lately. "Fine!" I answered shortly as I looked up at their happy faces. "Speaking of computers, how is thing going with Max?" Gabriela said cheeky. I could feel my cheek blush a little. I hope they didn't see it. About two weeks ago I was on this online chat and I randomly ran into a boy named Max, we got on so well so we decided to exchange emails. We started talking everyday and I'm really starting to like him. "Everything is fine!" I answered blushing and of course Gabriela noticed. "You like him, don't you?" she teased. "I do not!" I laughed back at her. "How does he look like?" Amy asked. "Well he haven't sent me any pictures but I can see by the photo that he is kind of dark blonde I think and blue eyes!" I smiled as the bell rang.

I walked into my medium size house, I lived with my mum and dad, and an annoying little brother. Luckily they weren't home. I went staright to my computer to see if he was on. My heart raced when I saw he was online.

_**Wednesday, January 12**__**th**__**. 15.30**_

_**Max says:**__ Hi babe :)_

_**Katierosex says: **__Hello ^_^_

_**Max says:**__ How was your day? X_

_**Katierosex says:**__ Oh you know! Just the usual, the girls talking about this stupid boyband again! And now I have to go and see them in concert -.-_

_**Max says:**__ What boyband is it?_

_K__**atierosex says: **__Can we talk about something else please? Have had enough of them, sorry cutie x_

_**Max says:**__ It's fine babe ;) I have to go now, it's my mate birthday, going to eat some Nandos! Talk to you later? Xx_

_**Katierosex says:**__ Okay, tell him I said Happy Birthday __ Bye x_

_**Max logged off**_

I just sat there with big smile on my face, I was literally falling for a boy I haven't even met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's POV:**

I logged of with a smile on my face. This girl, she was special. I have a good feeling about her. My thoughts were interrupted as my friends bursted into my room. "Aye mate, ready for Nandoooos?" I heard them yell. I got up from the computer, grabbed my jacket and walked out the door with them. As we walked to the car Harry, one of my friends, grabbed my shoulder. "So? Vas happenin with that Katie girl you always talk to?" He asked looking cheekily at me. "Oh you know, just friends" I smiled at the slightly taller boy. "I understand. So "Max", when are you telling her?" he asked, the other boys started asking "Telling what?". They already knew so why would they ask? "Emh..I don't know!" I answered. "Well you better tell her soon! The sooner, the better you know!" He said while patting my shoulder, walking towards the black Mercedes.

**Katie's POV:**

I must have fallen asleep after dinner because when I woke up it was 9 o'clock. Walked down stairs to see my mum in the kitchen. "Want some tea, darling?" She asked nicely, I nodded smiling at her. She handed he warm mug of tea and I walked up back to my room.

I sat on my bed placing the mug on my night desk, grabbed my computer and logged on. Disappointed that he wasn't on. Amy suddenly popped up on a chat

**_Wednesday, January 12th. 21.18_**

**_Amy(L) says: _**_Hey girl :D_

**_Katierosex says: _**_Hey __J_

**_Amy(L) says: _**_What you doing? X_

**_Katierosex says: _**_Just drinking some tea waiting for Max to log on :p_

And the conversation continued on. It was almost 11 o'clock, time for bed and he still hadn't logged on. I went to the bathroom to fix myself to bed. Brushed my hair and teeth, moving the makeup and getting into the pyjamas. When I got back I noticed several messages, I opened up the messages to see it was max.

**_Wednesday, January 12th 22.48_**

**_Max says:_**_ Sorry for being on so late, got carried away with the boys :)__ Anyway hi! X_

**_Max says:_**_ What's up?_

**_Max says:_**_ You there?_

**_Max says:_**_ Katie? Pretty one, you there? :)_

**_Max says:_**_ :(_

I couldn't help but smile on how cute he is. I started typing!

**_Katierosex says:_**_ Sorry handsome, were in the bathroom! Soon going to bed ;/_

**_Max says:_**_ Oh that's okay, thought you ignored me __L__ Don't go!_

**_Katierosex says:_**_ I have to go to school you know :p Don't you need any sleep before school or what? Haha_

**_Max says:_**_ Don't go to school!_

**_Katierosex says:_**_ Why?_

**_Max says:_**_ I'm working ;)_

**_Katierosex says:_**_ Oh! What kind of job is it?_

**_Max says:_**_ When we meet I'll show you ;)_

My heard skipped a beat, was he really asking me to meet him? I suddenly got nervous! What should I answer? Ehm….

**_Max says:_**_ Katie…?_

**_Katierosex says:_**_ Uhm…are you asking me to meet you? Like face to face?_

**_Max says:_**_ Eh…not if you don't want, I mean I understand if you don't want. You barely know me and we have just talked online and yeah I understand…_

He wrote fast seeming nervous.

**Max's POV:**

I can't believe I just asked her to meet me! Oh god, what if she says no? What if she doesn't want to? What if she thinks I'm a 40 year old creeper? I was almost breaking down,

**_Katierosex says:_**_ Why not? :)_

Did she really just agree to meet me! I yelled a clear yeah causing the boys to look at me weirdly as we all sat in the same living room.

**_Max says:_**_ Great :)__ Umh.. maybe we can meet in Hyde Park, then grab a coffee?_

**_Katierosex says:_**_ Great, how about Saturday? I don't have anything to do then…._

**_Max says:_**_ Saturday is fine, meet you about 5 o'clock? :)_

**_Katierosex says:_**_ Okay :)__ See you then, btw have to sleep now! Good night x_

**_Max says:_**_ Sweet dreams cutie xx_

**_Katierosex logged off_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Katie's POV:**

I walked trough the school hall happy, getting weird looks. I still hadn't told Amy and Gabriela about anything yet, not until now! "Why the big grin?" Gabriella said between bites of her lunch. "Oh you know, just meeting the perfect boy on Saturday!" I said smiling at them. Amy almost spilled her milk. "What?" They said at the same time. "Katie! Wow, I so happy for you! You have to tell me everything!" Amy's said, I replied with a huge smile. Of course Gabriela had to ruin the fun. "Katie? Are you sure? What if he is not the one you think he is? What if he is….!" She stopped. A caring look appeared on her face. Amy shouted in "Gabriela, don't say that! She has seen photos of him! It's obviously him!" "Umh I guess!" she answered almost whispering. I nodded! "Anyway, thanks for caring for me though!" I said half smiling at her. She still didn't look convinced

Sooner than ever it was Saturday, I was freaking out! I was standing in a towel trying to find some clothes to wear. I decided to wear a blue jumper and just some jeans, I wanted to look like myself. I picked up some bracelets and placed them on my wrists. I looked over at the clock. It was 4 o'clock "Shit" I said out loud. I rushed to the bathroom to dry my hair, put on some natural make up, got dressed, grabbed a purse, grabbed my Ipod and phone and ran to the bus.

I was sitting on a bench in Hyde Park, still shocked I made it. It was almost 5 o'clock, to be honest I am kind of freaking out. What if he doesn't like me in real person? And what if he doesn't show up? What if Gabriela was true? I needed to get away from all this thoughts so I pulled up my Ipod and started to listen to "Do It Like A Dude" by Jessie J, loved that song!

The minutes passed by, he was 30 minutes late. It was starting to get dark. I looked around looking at all the people passing by, trying to see if he was nearby. He was not! It was now 6 o'clock, I was freezing! "Where is he?" I said loud to myself crossing my arms. I looked around one more time and I noticed a black shadow standing some meters away from me staring in my direction. It was a tall guy, he had a dark hoodie on, a beanie on his head, sunglasses and his hands in his pockets. I got up to leave, creeped out by the guy looking at me. I started to walk. I looked back to see if the guy still was there, but he wasn't! He was now following me. Fuck!

**Max's POV:**

There she was, sitting on the bench listening to her Ipod. She looked beautiful. I had been staring at her for a while, to scared to walk up to her. She would probably be disappointed, or maybe glad? But I still haven't the guts to walk up to her. She looked in my direction, and she caught me. She was checking me out, she looked scared. I suddenly regret standing here in dark clothes, but I had to. I didn't want to be recognized. She got up, starting to walk. I had to follow her. I had to say sorry for being late. She looked back noticing I was following her. I could see her fascinated look before she started walk faster. But I wasn't giving up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Max's POV:**

She started walking faster, so did I. I rushed to her side, trying to get her to stop. "Katie wait!" I said breathing heavily. I could see she was afraid. "How do you know my name?" She stuttered. She started jogging lightly. I grabbed her arm with a firm grip. I could see she started forming tears. "Katie, it's me Ni….MAX!" I kind of shouted the last word. She stopped, looked at me in confuse, she didn't recognized me. "It's me!" I dragged her after me. "Where are we going?" She asked. "We were suppose to go to have a coffee right?" I smiled at her, she didn't return the smile, just a simple nod was all I got. We carried on.

**Katie's POV:**

He dragged me into a Starbucks, he led us to a hidden spot. I sat down when he asked "What kind of coffee do you want?" a smile appeared on his face. "Emh…a mocha please?" I half smiled as he walked to the counter. I didn't feel comfortable, he seems so different and he is looking different too, but somehow he was familiar. He interrupted my thoughts when he placed my cup on the table. We sat in an awkward silence. I had to say something. I looked up at him. "Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's winter!" I heard him sigh. "Just like to wear them!" He said shortly. "Take them off please?" I asked. He did what I said. As he took them off two gorgeous blue eyes appeared. I stared. I have seen this face before, but it's not the boy I was talking too on msn. "Are you sure you are looking for the right Katie?" I asked with curiosity. Something was not right. "It can't be!" I whispered, hoping he didn't hear me, but he did. "What?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee. "Ehm..I said it couldn't be! You don't quite look like you do on the photo, but something is familiar with you." I said, looking down in the cup. "It's just an another photo!" He said. "No there something else. I swear I have seen you before! Not on the photo, but somewhere else. I can't figure it out!" "Maybe…. maybe it's…" he stopped. "It's what?" "Maybe It's because I'm not Max…." He finished. I looked at him with a questioned look. He removed his beanie and some blonde looks appeared. I looked at him in horror. I knew where I have seen him before. This can't be fucking true. I had been set up. This was not happening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Max's POV:**

I looked up at her to see her reaction. It wasn't the reaction I wanted. She looked at me with disgust and horror. A fan girl reaction would be better. "Katie?" I asked slowly. "You..you..you!" She spatted at me. She got up, grabbing her stuff. "No wait let me explain!" I grabbed my things as well. "Explain what? That you're a guy from the stupid boy band One Direction?" I looked at her. She called us stupid. Were we the boy band she hated? "What?" I asked. "You heard me! Now excuse me, I have to go" She said and stormed out of the café. I stood there looking in the middle of the café, and I stormed out as well trying to look for her. But she was nowhere to be found.

I got home to 4 boys wondering how it went; I ignored them and went to bed. While I was lying on the bed the boys peeked trough the door. "Mate, you okay?" I heard Liam ask. I grunted back. They came to sit on my bed. "So what happened?" Harry asked. I sat up looking at them. "Did she passed out when she saw who you are or?" Louis started laughing, the other looked seriously t him. "Sorry" he muttered. I told them everything, about how she looked at me in disgust, the way she called us stupid, and how she ran out. "I'm sorry, forget her okay? There are plenty of fish in the sea." Liam said giving me a small smile. But the truth is, I couldn't.

**Katie's POV: **

I woke to my phone ringing; I looked at it to see Gabriela was calling. "Why the hell is she ringing me at this time?" I said. I pushed the green button and took the phone to my ear. "Hello?" My voice was hoarse. "Katie it's me, Gabriela!" "No shit Sherlock" My sarcasm was still there even at the earliest time. I heard her laugh. "So tell me about the date!" I hear the excitement in her voice. "I don't want to talk about it!" I remembered the terrible night. I was disappointed. "Why?" she asked. "Lets just say it didn't go as expected!" I said. "Okay, but if you want to talk about it, I'm here you know!" I liked how she was always caring. "Thank you!" "Okay bye then babe! No wait…!" I almost hung up. "Don't forget about the concert at Tuesday, Be ready at 6!" She hung up. Concert? Oh no!

**A/N: You review it, I update!**


	6. Chapter 6

There is no way I'm going to that concert. Not after what just happened. I can't believe he lied to me, I really started to like him. But he is Niall Horan. I can't like Niall Horan. I disliked the whole band; I disliked them all and the thought of me liking Niall made me cringe. "Pling!" My thoughts were interrupted from the sound from the computer. I walked over to see who was speaking to me.

**_Saturday, January 15th 19.04_**

**_Max says:_**_ Umh…hi Katie!_

Should I answer?

**_Max says:_**_ I know you don't wanna talk to me but…I need you to listen to me._

**_Katierosex says:_**_ You can change your name now!_

**_Max says:_**_ Yeah I forgot.._

**_Niall says:_**_ It's changed. But I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and I really want a chance to explain!_

**_Katierosex says:_**_ There is nothing to explain_

**_Niall says:_**_ You're wrong.._

There was a long awkward pause

**_Niall says:_**_ Katie…?_

**_Katierosex says:_**_ Yeah?_

**_Niall says:_**_ Is One Direction the band you hate?_

**_Katierosex says:_**_ Yeah…_

**_Niall says:_**_ Aren't you supposed to go on our concert on?_

**_Katierosex says:_**_ Tuesday!_

**_Niall says:_**_ Can I explain then? I rather explain face to face_

I looked at the screen, unsure what to answer.

**_Katierosex says:_**_ Okay._

**_Niall says:_**_ Uh okay, meet me backstage and I'll let you and your friends in!_

**_Katierosex says:_**_ Fine, bye._

**_Niall says:_**_ Bye._

I know I shouldn't be doing this but there was something who wanted me too go.

The days went fast, I hadn't told my friends anything but I guess I had to tell them now since we were going to the concert in two hours. I was sitting at my bed looking at the two girls who were running around my room, getting ready. "So…!" I said unsure and the both girls looked at me. "I need to tell you something" The both cam over and sat beside me. They looked at me with big eyes. "You know my date with Max?" They both nodded. "The truth is, there is no Max!" The both looked confused. "Because his name is Niall." I paused. "Niall Horan!" Suddenly my ears were attacked by loud squeals. "You mean the one and only Niall Horan?" "The one in One Direction?" I nodded. They squealed again. "Omg so you are dating him? But I don't understand, you don't like One Direction?" Amy asked "And didn't you said to me that the date went bad?" Gabriela jumped in. I nodded weakly. So I started telling them everything. That he was undercover, about the date and about the msn chat we had right after the date. "And…. he asked me to talk to him backstage today at the concert" I paused. "And he said I could take you with me" I sighed as the squealed again. "So we will meet One Direction?" Amy stuttered. I nodded. Another wave of squeals attacked me. Oh god, this was going to be a long evening

I didn't really pay much attention to the concert, but when he was on I couldn't take my eyes away from him. He caught me looking at him and his eyes met mine, I turned away quickly hoping he wouldn't notice me.

I was getting more and more nervous as the concert come closer to an end. Before we knew it we were heading backstage. "Hold on girls, where do you thing you are going?" A big man said to us. "Uhh!" What were we going to say? "They are with me Joe" I heard someone said behind the big man who name was Joe. A blonde haired boy peeked behind the big man. It was Niall. I looked over to see Amy and Gabriela almost passed out. The big man agreed and we followed Niall inside the room. He led us in a big room; I could see the rest of the boys and two beautiful blonde girls. One tall and one was shorter. Amy and Gabriela soon started introduce themselves. Me? I was standing in a little corner for myself. I really didn't want to introduce myself, I felt uncomfortable. I saw Niall walked towards me, which made me even more uncomfortable. "Hi!" he whispered. I looked up at him and said. "Sorry, I can't do this!" And I stormed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Niall's POV:**

I saw Katie standing alone. I walked awkwardly against her. I could see she felt uncomfortable. "Hi" I whispered. She looked up at me and said "Sorry, I can't do this!" She stormed out the door leaving me confuse. The lads looked confused over at me, I ignored it and ran after Katie.

I had been looking after her for a while but I still couldn't find her. Maybe she went home? "Where the hell are you Katie?" I said out loud. "I'm right here." I looked to my right to see her sitting in the stairs. I went over to her. I sat down and looked at her. She didn't look back. "So?" I started. "Why did you lie to me?" She asked harsh. "Eh…!" I really couldn't come up with an answer. "Answer me…Niall!" I really didn't want to answer. "I guess I just wanted to be seen as an normal boy," I whispered. "And what were you going to do when she found out? Expecting everything would be okay at the end? Even though you were a lie at the start?" She looked at me; I could see her eyes glancing. She was about to cry. "Yeah" I admitted. She stood up looking down at me. "Well you did not fucking succeeded Niall Horan. You lied to me, and it fucking hurts. You know what? I actually really liked you but you fucked up everything. And now I am left with all this confusion because I can't fucking figure out my feelings for you." She stopped speaking. Her heavy breath and her tears filled the space. I felt horrible; I had ruined my chance with the one I thought was the one. I got up and placed my hand on her waist I got closer to her and stroked her cheeks softly, wiping away the tears. I looked her deeply in the eyes and kissed her lightly on her soft lips. She looked up at me. "Why did you do that?" She whispered and looked down. I lifted her chin up. "I'm sorry I hurted you. I really am. I really like you, but I can see that I'm not good for you, you deserve better. This is a good bye, good bye Katie." I kissed her on the cheek and walked down the stairs. As much as it hurted me that I would probably never talk to her again, I knew it was the right choice. "Wait!" I stopped and turned around to see she hurried down to me. Her lips crashed to mine as she locked her arms around my neck. She pushed back and whispered to my ear "Please, don't go!"

**A/N: This is not the best chapter, it looked better in my head. And it's short chapter, but I though it was cute! Anyway here you go guys! Please review xx**


End file.
